Kenny and The Little Man
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Austin Moon comes to New York City and heads to the penthouse of his friends The Ross Family, where the tired singer is invited to take a nap in the oldest of the two boys Luke's bedroom. As he goes in, he spots the younger boy's stuffed koala Kenny, with the singer getting a introduction to the bear before both boy's enjoy a interesting nap.


**This is a story idea that we have been sitting on for a while, with the story mixing the pairing of Austin Moon and Luke Ross with the relationship between Luke and his stuffed animal Kenny, with the fifteen year old becoming almost child like when dealing with Kenny. So we hope that you enjoy a different twist on this pairing. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this story apply.  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Kenny!" said Luke as the fifteen year old stirred out of his sleep, the boy turning his head in order to smile at his stuffed animal Kenny.

The koala had been with him for everything, with the teen considering Kenny family, the only family he had before he had been adopted by the Ross family. Luke grabbed onto Kenny and curled up, cuddling the koala as he tried to get in a few more minutes of sleep before he was woken up by his nanny Jessie.

"Luke! It's time to get up!" called out Jessie a few minutes later as she knocked on the door of the fifteen year olds dancer's bedroom door.

"Five more minutes!" called back Luke enjoying the warmth of his bed.

"Now Luke! And make your bed!" ordered Jessie as she moved onto the next door and repeating the process with Ravi.

"Fine." sighed Luke as he kissed the head of his stuffed Koala.

Luke climbed off of his bed and putting Kenny in a safe spot as he slowly made his bed muttering about how this was Bertram's job. Once his bed was made, the fifteen year old put his koala back in its spot, the middle of his bed where he would be safe and comfortable. The dancer then looked down to see that he was only in a pair of blue boxers and a white t-shirt, the fifteen year old moving over to his closest and looked for some clean clothing. He slowly pulled his t-shirt and boxers off, leaving the dancer in his birthday suit as he pulled out a pair of a boxer briefs and slipped them on. Luke quickly pulled on a pair of skinny green jeans and a clean white t-shirt, before shrugging and deciding on a wearing a thin grey jacket with blue outlines. Once he was fully dressed, the fifteen year old made his way out of his bedroom and slowly walked towards the kitchen, wondering what Bertram had made for breakfast.

"Morning, Jessie! Oooo, pancakes!" called Luke, grabbing a plate of pancakes from the counter and sitting down next to Emma.

"Hey, those aren't for you." Bertrum scolded.

"What?! Who are they for?" Luke asked feeling left out. Before anyone could answer, there came a ding from the elevator doors in the living room. Emma squealed with delight, bolting from the kitchen, leaving Luke's ears ringing and feeling very confused.

"What just happened?"

"I believe that would be Emma's stalkee." Jessie snarked as she made her way into the living room, Luke and Ravi in tow. "Austin, I see Emma gave you a warm welcome."

Luke stifled a laugh as his sister tried to hug the life out of the pop sensation, Austin Moon. Austin's face turned bright red as he struggled to breath through Emma's crushing hold as the rest of Team Austin walked into the penthouse.

"Emma, we discussed this, no crushing the superstar hunk. Down girl." reluctantly the blonde girl released the singer who bent forward trying to catch his breath.

"Th-thanks, J-Jessie, phew someone's been working out." Austin wheezed. "Not to be rude, but can I uh, have a lie down…"

"OF COURSE!" Emma crowed, Austin winced and leaned away from the over enthusiastic fangirl. "You can use my bed!"

"Nope." Jessie cut across Emma's gushing with a stern word. "We are not risking you trapping Austin in your room forever. Luke, why don't you take Austin to your room for a bit, he might need a girl free zone to recover in."

"Uh, yeah, that would be great." Austin said giving Luke big pleading eyes.

"Sure, come on, you'll love my bed, it is crazy comfy trampoline bed." Luke said proudly. Luke lead Austin upstairs into his room. "Welcome to Casa de Luke, where the only rule is, there are no rules!" Luke jumped onto the bed bouncing around with a grin.

"That is so awesome!" Austin commented, his eyes wide with excitement. "My parents would never let me have something like that. They own a mattress store." Austin sat on the edge of the bed, scooping up the small stuffed koala, noting how well taken care of it was, despite the numerous stitches, with its well worn and well loved appearance. "Who's this little guy?" Austin asked with genuine interest.

"Oh, him? Haha, he's just a leftover toy from my childhood." Luke said trying to sound cool and disinterested as he took the koala from Austin. Without realizing he was doing it, Luke cuddled Kenny and whispered into his fluffy ear, "I'll make it up to you later."

Austin smiles fondly at the younger boy, not wanting to embarrass him. "You know, just between you and me...I love stuffed animals, Ally even gave me her Dougie the Dolphin, he's so soft and squishy." Luke's face lit up at Austin's obvious affection for the stuffed toys, he cuddled Kenny grinning up at Austin.

"You know Emma's just gunna love that."

Austin's face lost all color as he looked at Luke in terror. "She can never know! We can never tell her, otherwise I'll be buried alive in soft, squishy, plushy, wonderful animals..." Austin got a dreamy look as he thought about the idea before shuddering and reiterating, "Yeah, we can never tell her."

Luke nodded solemnly saying, "It would be for the best if she didn't know,"

"So, who is the little guy?" Austin asked watching Luke stroke Kenny's ear.

"Little guy?" Luke asked in a panic looking down to make sure his fly was up.

"Haha, not that little guy, the bear." Austin laughed lounging on the trampoline bed.

"Oh, uh, he's Kenny the Koala, I've had him since I was little, pretty much my only family before I was adopted..."

"That's awesome, can I?" Austin asked gesturing at the bear. Luke nodded reluctantly handing over the koala. "Hello, Kenny, I'm Austin Moon, Luke's friend," he gave the toy a quick hug handing him back to Luke. "You don't mind if I get a quick nap do you?" Austin asked stifling a yawn.

"Sure, no problem, I'll let you get some rest,"

"You can stay if you want." Austin commented his eyes drifting shut and breathing slowly. Luke studied the singer, uncertain what to do. He kicked off his shoes, and tossed aside his jacket, before sliding into the bed next to Austin, Kenny still clutched in his arms.

"Sleep well, Austin." Luke murmured as he drifted off himself. If there was anything a teenage boy could do, that was sleep pretty much anywhere at any time, and Luke was no exception. Within moments both Austin and Luke were sound asleep.

Austin wasn't sure what was going on, it was some sort of dream, it had to be. He was on an extremely comfy and bouncy bed with something warm and firm rubbing against his front. There was something about it was familiar, but Austin couldn't quite place it, not that he truly minded, the whole sensation was awesome.

_"_Mmmm, that's nice._"_ Austin muttered in his sleep, the sound of his own voice waking Austin from his pleasant sleep. He sat up in the trampoline bed, afraid to look down for fear of what he would find there. Luke was cuddled up with him, his firm round butt pressed tightly against Austin's growing length. The young dancer was snuggling his koala sighing contentedly. Austin couldn't help but smile at the scene, lying back down behind Luke, pulling the younger boy closer.

"Mmmm Kenny...you know how daddy likes it…" Luke muttered in his sleep. Austin grinned to himself filing this information away for later. Luke stirred as there was a loud knock at the door followed by Jessie's voice,

"Luke. Austin. Emma and I are taking Ally and Trish to go shopping downtown, and Bertram and Dez are taking Ravi, Zuri and Mrs. Kipling to the park. You two stay out of trouble, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Oh and there's some snacks in the kitchen!" A moment later the sound of high heels on the wood floor receded and all was quiet again. Luke lay stone still in Austin's arm, his heart throbbing in his chest. He tried to keep his voice calm and level as he spoke.

"So, um, Austin? Have a nice nap?"

"It was an AWESOME nap." Austin purred into Luke's ear. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me."

"Yeah sure, no problem," Luke said his voice sounding unnaturally high, "Mi casa es su casa."

"So, what to do you want to do while everyone is gone?" Austin asked tempted to run his fingers through the younger boy's curls.

"How about a game? You, me and Kenny. We can play a card game," Luke said battling the butterflies in his stomach.

"How about a strip card game, Dez and I have a lot of fun with those." Austin said enthusiastically.

"How about, strip High, Low," Luke said with a hint of a smirk. "I am awesome at that game,"

"How do you play?"

"Everyone gets a card and the one with the lowest cards have to take off some clothes"

Austin grinned sitting down cross legged in the middle of the trampoline as Luke jumped out of bed and dug out out a deck of cards from his dresser. The younger boy turned bright red as a pair of Lightning McQueen briefs fell out of his dresser.

"Uh...ignore those." Luke muttered as he jumped back onto the bed and started dealing out one card to each of them, including Kenny.

"I think they're cute, I bet they look really good on you…" Austin flirted with a bright smile causing Luke's blush to get worse.

"Ok, we each take turns flipping the cards, I'll flip Kenny's. Ready? Flip." Luke turned over Kenny's card revealing a King of spades. "Your turn." Austin flipped his card revealing a three of diamonds. "My turn." Luke flipped his card revealing a three of clubs.

"We both have threes, now what?" Austin asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"We both take off a piece of clothing." Luke answered pulling off his socks and tossing them to the floor. Austin smirked as he pulled off his pale green tank top, enjoying the way Luke's eyes lingered over his defined torso. "Want to go again?" Luke asked unable to take his eyes off of Austin's bare skin.

"You know it, you are totally going down this time."

"In your dreams." Luke flipped Kenny's card showing a King of clubs. Austin flipped his card showing a jack of hearts. Luke glared as he turned over his card showing a two of diamonds.

"Boom!" Austin crowed as he tossed his card down in front of Luke. "Lose the shirt little man."

"Fine!" Luke grumbled pulling off his t-shirt, turning red as Austin studied his exposed flesh appraisingly.

"Looking ripped little man, I like it." said Austin with another wink, causing Luke to blush bright.

"Thanks...Let's go again." Luke mumbled as he flipped Kenny's card revealing yet another king, with Austin and Luke each showing sixes. They each slid off their jeans, and then Austin got an idea.

"How about we make it even more interesting...let's say on this deal if you draw a card 5 or lower we don't use lube, 5 or higher we use lube later?"

Luke frowned, "Lube?"

"For slicking up, you know, your little man." Austin winked gesturing towards his crotch.

"I guess we can do that…" Luke said feeling uncertain, but not wanting to look like a wimp in front of Austin. He dealt out the cards still kind of suspicious of the deal he just made.

"Ok, pick only one of the three cards to flip over." Austin said while Luke studied the three face down cards. Given Kenny's luck throughout the game, Luke decided his card would be most likely to be a high one. He flipped the card, showing a three. Luke groaned.

"So much for your luck, Kenny." muttered Luke sadly.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok. Ready for the next round?" asked Austin. Luke nodded as Austin dealt out the cards, with Kenny once again getting the high card meaning the boys were both down to their boxer briefs. Austin grinned broadly as he and Luke tossed down their last cards, both having drawn aces.

"I guess we both gotta get naked." Austin said nonchalantly hooking his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Since it's the last card, maybe we should help each other strip…" Austin suggested as he looked at Luke through his lashes.

"Uhhhh." Luke turned bright red and reflexively brought Kenny in front of his crotch, to his growing excitement.

"Ooo, Kenny can help too." Austin said excitedly as he dropped down in front of Luke and together with the use of the koala managed to inch down Luke's underwear. Luke turned even deeper red as Austin left the stuffed animal in front of his painfully hard member and slid the boxer briefs down to Luke's ankles. "See he's a great helper." Luke nodded dumbly looking a strange combination of sickly pale and a deeply embarrassed red. "Maybe you both can help me." Austin said sweetly as he slowly stood taking one of Luke's hands and the koala, bringing them to his waistband, being careful not to look down at the younger boy's obvious arousal. With gentle but firm pressure from Austin's guiding hands, Luke and Kenny slipped Austin's pink boxer briefs down until they slipped off to his ankles. Noticing that the koala was still brushing against his own swollen length, he slowly and gently ground it into the soft fur of the stuffed animal.

"HEY!" Luke cried out quickly pulling Kenny away cuddling the koala with a glare at Austin. "You got precum all over his fur! Now he'll have to get washed in the washing machine and he HATES the washing machine!"

"I can fix that." Austin said softly as he eased the stuffed animal out of Luke's grasp. He snuggled the koala for a moment before bring it up to his face and began licking off the offending fluids, with Luke watching wide eyed and dumbfounded. "See? All better." he handed the koala back to Luke, leaning forward, the tips of their equally hard and dribbling pricks brushing against each other. "Oh, look what I've done this time, let me clean that up for you." Austin knelt down in front of Luke's proud boyhood, his tongue darting out out to clean the clear fluid from it.

"Oh, daddy…" Luke moaned causing Austin to pause for a moment.

"Daddy?" He asked quizzically.

"Sorry…" Luke muttered turning a deeper red.

"No, I think I like it…" Austin said taking another lick at Luke's tip.

"Oh god… Aus…" moaned Luke at the feeling of Austin's tongue against his cock.

"Shhh." whispered Austin as he moved up the younger boy's body, lightly breathing into Luke's ear "Keep calling me daddy."

"Okay…" said Luke a little awkwardly.

"Okay... what?" said Austin as he used his tongue to lightly tease the ear lobe of the younger boy.

"Okay daddy."

"I think that has earnt daddy's favourite little man a treat." said Austin as he knelt back down in front of the younger boy, with Austin reaching out and grabbing onto Luke's cock before leaning in and taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh god, DADDY!" Luke cried out with a loud moan as the pleasure of Austin sucking on the mushroom head of his cock finally got to the younger boy.

The blonde grinned as he began to bob back and forth on the length, burying his nose in the light patch of pubic hair surrounding Luke's cock, the small hairs tickling his nose a little. After a while bobbing on Luke's cock, Austin pulled off of the younger boy's cock and licked down the length of it before taking Luke's sac into his mouth, sucking on each of Luke's balls to the enjoyment of his little man. Austin let Luke's balls drop out of his mouth before licking back up the length and returning to bob up and down on Luke's cock with the younger boy reaching down in order to play with the blonde's hair. As he feel's Luke grip onto his hair, Austin's looks up the younger boy's shockingly fit body with the singer having to grin around Luke's cock as he noticed that the boy was still cuddling Kenny close to him.

"Daddy i'm going to…" moaned out Luke as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer, the fifteen year old beginning to fuck the singer's mouth as hard as he could until he finally let out a moan of pleasure and started shooting his load into Austin's mouth. Austin swallowed the load happily before pulling off of the younger boy's cock, softly planting kisses on Luke's slightly sweat coated body until he reached Luke's lips.

"You're tasty little man." grinned Austin as he leaned in and captured Luke's lips, the pair slowly making out as he hold onto Luke, with the kiss continuing until Luke was ready to continue.

"What now daddy?" asked Luke as the kiss was broken by the blonde who was ready to do more with the younger boy, with Austin looking down to see Kenny once again causing the singer to smirk as an idea came to mind.

"Hey little man, how about daddy shows you what we're going to do next, with Kenny's help?"

"I dunno…" Luke said clutching the koala closer.

"What if daddy promises to be super gentle and to stop when Kenny wants me to?" Austin offered pulling Luke and the koala closer. Kissing lightly on Luke's neck. "I promise."

"I guess, just be careful…" Luke said reluctantly passing the koala over to Austin who sat on the edge of the bed, having Luke sit next to him. Austin wrapped the koala's arms around his throbbing cock. Slowly he moved the stuffed animal up and down the length of his shaft, enjoying the feeling of the soft fur against his sensitive skin.

"Didn't I already do that daddy?"

"With your hands, yeah. What my little man is going to do, is this." he picked up the koala running the tip of his cock along the stuffed animal's backside. "You think my little man is ready to sit on daddy's lap like Kenny?" Warily Luke nodded straddling Austin's lap. "Here Kenny will help if it starts to hurt a little." Austin wrapped the koala around Luke's cock as he lined up his own at the younger boy's tight hole. "Breathe out as I push in, ready?" Luke closed his eyes breathing out as Austin thrust up, the mushroom head of his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscles and into the dancer's entrance. Luke winced a little when Austin started stroking Luke's prick with the stuffed animal. Luke shivered under their touch and accidently sat back impaling himself still further.

"OH GOD, DADDY! IT HURTS!" Luke cried out as his tight hole strove to accommodate Austin's larger cock invading his insides.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok little man, daddy got you." Austin said pulling Luke down for a kiss increasing the speed of his stroking to distract Luke from the burning sting. "Just hold still and it'll stop hurting. I promise." Luke nodded his eyes still shut tight. Austin slowly started to move his hips using the friction from the koala to distract Luke. "There we go little man, much better isn't it?" Luke grunted and began to move slowly in time with Austin's motions.

As Luke's body began to adjust, he rocked back taking more and more of Austin's cock, until it was buried to the hilt inside him. The sensation overwhelmed Luke's senses until he no longer felt the pain of stretched muscles or the lack of lubrication, just the pleasure of having Austin's prick deep inside him filling him up. The looks of pure ecstasy upon Luke's face only made Austin's cock that much harder and his thrusts that much quicker.

"You like daddy's cock buried deep in you, don't you little man?" Austin growled as he thrust up roughly. Luke could only moan and roll his hips in time with Austin's thrusts. "I think daddy's little man likes it rough," Austin brought his cock down so only the tip remained in the younger boy, before thrusting himself in up to his balls in a single thrust, before pulling back out again.

"Oh god, daddy, fuck me harder!" moaned out Luke as the fifteen year old got close to his edge again "I'm going to cum soon."

"Cum for me, Little Man." whispered Austin as he leaned down and lightly sucked on the younger boy's neck, giving it a little nibble to claim the younger boy as his own "Cum for Daddy."

"Oh DADDY! KENNY! I'M GOING TO…." moaned out Luke as Austin used the stuffed animal to once again stroke the younger boy's cock. Luke didn't manage to last much longer before he shot his second load of the night, with his cum shooting onto Kenny with a little spraying onto the boy's chests before the stream died down until it was only dribbling onto Kenny. As Luke came down from his orgasm, Austin continued to slowly pushed himself up off of the bed in order to ram his cock into the younger boy before lowering down, with Luke slowly getting the message and the spent boy taking back over, riding his 'daddies' cock.

"Here it comes little man!" grunted out Austin after a few more moments of Luke's tight arse milking his cock as he pushed Luke further onto his cock until he was completely buried inside of the younger boy's arse, with the singer letting out a moan as his orgasm rocked through him and his cum sprayed the inners of the younger boy.

Once the singer had finished shooting his cum into the younger boy, Luke slowly pulled himself off of Austin's softening cock, with the trio collapsing down onto the fifteen year old's trampoline bed with a cum covered Kenny in Luke's embrace. As they laid there, Luke and Kenny moved over slowly in order to cuddle into the older blonde, with Luke resting his head on Austin's slightly sweaty and cum covered chest, loving the sound of the singer's heart beating. With a smile towards the stuffed animal cuddling fifteen year old, he wrapped his arms around Luke and the pair laid there with Kenny between them cuddling, without a care in the world. Luke pulled out of the cuddle a little while later with an embarrassed blush as his mind played over the events, with the fifteen year old realising how childish he had been acting throughout but weirdly finding that he enjoyed the bit of calling Austin his daddy.

"Hey little man, why don't you go and get Daddy a coke?" said Austin with a grin as the blonde turned his head to look at the flexible young dancer "When you get back, Kenny and I can show our favourite little dancer other ways to have fun."

"Okay daddy." said Luke softly, his arse still hurting as he slid off of his bed and grabbed onto a pair of dirty shorts that were on the floor, hoping the looser fit would make them bearable for the walk before he left his room. As Luke left, Austin turned to look at the stuffed koala on the bed and smiled.

"We have a cute little man, Kenny."


End file.
